


Sugar & Spice

by offwiththeirheads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hippogriffs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwiththeirheads/pseuds/offwiththeirheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at Hogwarts over Christmas hols isn't exactly Louis' ideal holiday but then Harry's stuck too this year and they're actually, genuinely meeting for the first time despite Louis crushing on the younger boy for maybe a year or two.</p>
<p>Interacting with each other leads to a whole new level of fun and shopping and leisure time with a subtle hint of fondness and endearing affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilledorangejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledorangejuice/gifts).



> This is 15k of absolute fluff!  
> But I loved writing this beauty and I hope you enjoy it as much. I hope it's up to your satisfaction.
> 
> P.S Some of the shops/locations and objects are made up.

He’s making his way into the Great Hall for breakfast in just his striped blue pyjamas, still trying to wake up from his sleepy haze. Louis’ got his hands fisted, rubbing them against his eyes to get rid of any trace of sleepiness lingering. He needed to be in time for breakfast, didn’t exactly fancy going about the day with an empty stomach. The Great Hall is silent unlike the rest of the school year and Louis almost misses the chatter. Its cold, and its Christmas holidays but his parents are out of the country which is the very reason he has to spend Christmas holidays at Hogwarts this year. It doesn’t bother him too much since it’s a week and a half before Christmas and soon he’ll get to visit his family for a couple of days before school begins again.

The sunlight breaking through the large windows, casts the hall in a homely feel. The snow is falling outside, coating everything in white. All of Louis’ friends are at their homes so he’s not really ecstatic at the idea of spending time outside, after breakfast, all by himself. It’s going to be a long and lonely holiday.

The long tables are filled with platters of breakfast and Louis inhales the fresh smell of bacon and eggs, his favourite breakfast meal. He almost takes his usual seat at the Gryffindor table where only a couple of students are eating at when he notices a familiar mop of curls at the Slytherin table.

He stands there like a frozen statue for a grand total of three minutes, biting his lip and clenching his hands in deep thought. Should he or should he not? He’s not entirely sure if heading to the Slytherin table at this time of morning on the first day of the Christmas holidays seem like the best idea.

But then there’s Harry…seated by himself at the table, head bent low as he reads and eats, and Louis just feels sorry for the boy. Sure, he’s had a crush on the boy since the fourth grade but he’s in year six now and he’s definitely sure those bits of sparks he feels in his stomach is no crush anymore. All the same he’s itching to just greet Harry in the very least. He doesn’t think the boy has ever noticed him, they’ve barely ever spoken before.

Throwing one last glance at the Gryffindor table, Louis’ legs carry him all the way to where the Slytherins are seated at. There’s very less of them too, Christmas at Hogwarts can be a little bit lonelier, a little bit colder with barely any students littering the halls, and it’s even more depressing when one hasn’t seen their families in a whole school year. Louis misses his sisters dearly.

Very cautiously, Louis trudges up to the table and stands idly behind Harry. Some of the Slytherins notice him but say nothing.

“Hi!” Louis finally says, clearing his throat so he doesn’t sound like he’s eaten sand or something equally rough. “Morning.”

Harry turns to face him abruptly but then schools his face into a smile. His face and lips look puffy and reddish in the morning. “Good morning.” Harry drawls right back, his green doe eyes twinkling. He’s holding a croissant in his hand, a yellowish book open in front of him on the table.

Louis takes that as an invitation, scooting to sit beside Harry on the bench and beginning to pile his plate with food. “Not going home for Christmas?”

Harry shakes his head, his curls flying with the force of it. “Nope.” He pops the _p_ , his cherry lips popping as he says it. He doesn’t take his eyes off the book though, biting with a crunch into the croissant. Louis feels a bit curious but he butters a slice of bread and fills his goblet to the brim with pumpkin juice. He scours the Slytherin table, everyone’s busy either chit chatting or reading the morning newspaper. Harry speaks up after a few minutes, as if he’s just remembered that Louis’ present. “What about you? Why aren’t you going home for Christmas?”

Louis simply shrugs, tasting the butter melt on his tongue. “Parents on vacation but me siblings are with a nanny.”

“That’s awful.” Harry says, finally taking his eyes off that damned book and giving Louis the attention he needs. Louis pretends not to care though. “You’ll be all alone here.”

Louis raises an eyebrow when he notices the bulge in front of Harry’s shirt. He grows even more surprised when Harry coaxes a Mackerel tabby cat from inside his shirt. “No I won’t.” He mumbles around his mouthful of breakfast. Harry’s eyes track the crumbs that fall from his mouth, “It’s not like I’ll be the only one. What about you?”

“Oh.” Harry says, eyes going wide as if he hadn’t expected Louis to ask him the same question. He flips the page on the book, taking another bite of his breakfast. The cat hops onto the table, and Harry has to pull it back onto his lap. “Meet Snuffles by the way.”

Louis extends a hand to pet at the cat’s head, causing her to release a string of purrs. Harry’s lips pull into a smile, scratching at Snuffles’ chin. “So?” Louis prompts, taking a sip of his juice.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks. Louis tries not to stare at Harry because the boy is fiddling with the corner of the page in nervousness. He’s bound to tear the page.

“What’s the reason you’re not home for the hols?”

“My parents are on an important business trip.” It feels like Harry’s been mulling how to word his answer in his head the whole time. Louis lets it go, because really, it’s none of his business.

“We could keep each other company.”

He can feel Harry staring at him for some time before he replies. “I would love that but…” Louis turns to look at him. Harry’s has a wide grin on his face. “You’re gonna have to meet my friends.”

“They’re here too?” Louis asks in shock.

“Yup.” Harry nods; all smiles. He feeds the cat as he eats, giving her pieces of bread and bacon. Louis loves the way his eyes smile too. “We can have lots of fun and you won’t have to be alone because you have me and my friends.”

“That’s lovely Haz.” Louis replies unable to help the fondness that he feels for the boy. Harry starts to immediately devour his breakfast which alarms Louis because what on earth?! He’s only a third through his own breakfast before Harry is excitedly pulling him to his feet.

“Come on.” He urges, pulling Louis by the wrist. He has the book tucked under his armpit and Snuffles draped carefully over the crook of his elbow. Glancing over his shoulder longingly at his breakfast, Louis gives in and follows Harry.

“Where are we going?”

“To the Prefects Dormitories.”

“Why?”

“Cause Zayn is a Prefect.” Now that he remembers, it actually makes sense, since he’s seen the raven haired boy in the Prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor.

They take the stairs to the dungeon two at a time before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a knight on his horse. “Licorice Snaps.” Harry says just as the horse neighs and leaps into the air. Harry’s still clutching onto Louis’ wrist, the area of his skin growing warmer. The door swings open and the two of them step inside the large dormitory where only one bed sits in a corner, a sofa, tables, a wardrobe a few feet away. It looks just like any other house dormitory except that it’s much larger for just one person.

“I brought ya’ll breakfast!” Harry announces, dropping the food he had wrapped up in a cloth napkin on a table. No one stirs, there’s not even a sound, not even a greeting.

“Zaynie!” Harry calls out loudly, dropping Louis’ hand. Louis watches amusedly as Harry runs over and flops onto the bed, the lump under the sheets groaning in protest. He also notices two other boys sleeping on the green sofa, limbs tangled and snoring.

“Go away.” The lump says; voice raspy and cracking. Harry only giggles and lets Snuffles loose. She walks on the bed in circles, sniffing. Harry drops his book on the side table with a thud and straddles the person.

“Wake up Zaynie!” He screeches which causes the two other boys to stir awake. Louis laughs lightly. Harry is endearing. “You’ve got to meet someone.”

“Who is it?” Zayn groans again before sitting up, pushing Harry onto the end of the bed in the process. Louis approaches the bed with an extended hand in greeting.

“I’m Louis.” He says, “Nice to meet you Zayn even though it’s quite obviously too early for you.”

Harry snorts and Zayn drops his fisted hands from where he’d been rubbing at his eyes to glare at Louis.

“Oh it’s you Tommo.” He says, very briefly shaking Louis’ hand, “Nice to see you this early.”

“As am I.”

“Now fuck off.” Zayn drops back onto the bed, “Both of you, and let me sleep.”

“But Zayyynn.” Harry pouts as Zayn pulls the duvet over his head and goes back to sleep. “Fine” He moves over to the sofa, pushing at the boys’ shoulders in an attempt to get them awake.

“Hi! Hi” A pale hand waves from the sofa, “Good to see you Tommo. I’m Niall, and I’m hungry Haz.” Being Quidditch Captain has its perks since everyone basically knows who he is. Harry laughs.

“Hey Niall.” Louis greets back, moving to join Harry on the sofa. They push the blonde boy off of it, the boy falling onto the floor with a plop. The other boy with short brown hair wakes up bleary eyed before he realizes what time it is. His puppy brown eyes go wide, and then he sags in defeat.

“I am not drinking again.” He says, yawning with his mouth open. He looks to Louis and gives him a smile. “Hey. I’m Liam in case you didn’t know.”

“Hey to you too. Of course I know you, you’re a bloody good beater.” Louis says before he’s being cut off by Zayn grunting loudly.

Harry stands by Louis’ side, hands on his hips, watching Zayn’s lumpy form intently. “We could douse him in water.” Louis suggests, seeing the invisible thoughts running around in Harry’s head, “Or set him on fire.”

“That’s a good idea.” Niall replies, raising his hand again from the sofa. Liam has gone to have a shower.

It sets Harry laughing. “Shut up!” Zayn grunts, “I’ll kick the both of you out.”

“Or just pull him off the bed.” Louis whispers which makes Harry grin at him with a twinkle. He nods and Louis advances on Zayn with Harry right behind him. They wiggle their fingers in anticipation, as they slowly latch onto the hem of the duvet, ready to pull it off.

“One…” Harry whisper counts, “Two… THREE!!” Together they pull the duvet off Zayn, pulling him lower on the bed in the process and before he can even get them, they’re running out of the dormitory. They clutch their sides, laughing loudly.

“Join us outside.” Harry shouts before closing the door behind them. He turns to Louis with a grin, “Come on.”

They walk along the corridors, away from the Slytherin Prefect dormitory, out of the dungeon, nearing the Great Hall which has become empty. “Gotta bundle up.” Louis says, “Or we’ll freeze in this sodding weather.” Harry nods in agreement, stepping away to head back.

“Meet you at the front doors?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, “Hurry up.”

He watches Harry’s long limbs carry him towards the Slytherin dungeons as he himself heads towards the Gryffindor tower. He puts on his coat, mittens and a warm woollen scarf, making sure he’s all covered and warm before pulling a grey beanie over his head.

Some of the students are heading to Hogsmeade and they give him small smiles as they pass by him by the front doors. He’s leaning against a pillar, hands tucked in the pockets of his coat, wishing they could have a Quidditch match but the snow is just too disastrous. He then decides to start making snow balls because why not.

Chuckling to himself, he steps down and begins walking to a cluster of bushes, where he takes cover. Louis makes a small mountain of well rounded snow balls until he sees Harry at the entrance of the school, looking around in confusion. He’s decked in a warm jumper, a pinkish beanie covering his head of curls and a creamy woollen scarf around his neck.

Louis inserts two fingers into his mouth and lets out a piercing whistle which has Harry looking in his direction. He uses that moment to pelt a snow ball straight at Harry’s torso causing him to squeak like a mouse.

“That’s not fair!” He shouts.

“What? This?” Louis cackles, pointing at his snow ball before he throws that too, Harry putting his arms in a defensive position to shield himself.

It starts a snowball fight. Harry runs to his own hideout whilst Louis pelts snowballs at his retreating figure. Peeking through the corner of the hedge, Louis can see Harry making his own mountain of snowballs and then they start throwing them at each other.

Since he has bad angle for aiming from his position, he begins loading his arms with enough snowballs to carry. And then he’s leaving his safety net to run behind a giggling Harry, hitting him right on the back with a snowball.

“I got you!” Louis roars in victory and then _splat_ he can feel ice cold water slipping down his face. He blinks before realizing that Harry is laughing a few feet away from him. That’s also when Niall and Liam have made an appearance at the front doors, Zayn in tow. Harry is ecstatic when he whoops but then Louis and he glance at each other, a certain look upon their faces before they’re running around pelting the screeching trio with a string of snowballs without stopping.

“You bastards!” Niall shouts amidst all of it, taking cover behind the pillar, pulling Liam in front of him as a shield.

Zayn’s just standing there, groaning as if this has become his life. “You do know that you’re supposed to avoid getting hit right?” Louis shouts over the hub bub of screams, taking his lovely chance of drenching Zayn in cold ice.

“Can I give up?” Zayn groans.

“Nope.” Both Louis and Harry chorus together before bursting into peals of laughter.

They’re running out of ammo, having to retreat into their safety bunks to make new snowballs. The trio takes the chance to make their own snowballs, turning it into a full on fight. The five of them are running around the school grounds, deep in the snow, carrying a load of balls and trying not to get hit because the ice is cold as fuck.

Louis finds Harry flopped on his back on the snow, laughing giddily. Seeing no snowballs with him, Louis begins smashing his hoard onto Harry’s torso, making him giggle and coil into himself from the coldness. “Louuuuuu!” Harry lightly screeches, laughing at the same time. The sound of his laughter is like music to Louis’ ears.

“I don’t regret it one bit.” Louis chuckles. He flops beside Harry, the snow cushioning his fall, and stretches out his limbs. He stares at the sky, snowflakes falling upon his face and latching onto his eyelashes. He lets a snowflake land on his tongue, tasting the tasteless ice that melts in his mouth. He catches Harry giggling when a snowflake lands on the tip of his nose, tickling him, so Louis leans forward and blows, making the flake fly.

Harry then moves his hands and legs, making a snow angel which makes Louis follow his lead. “What’s wrong with your leg?” He asks when he notices one of Harry’s limbs immobile.

“I’ve sprained my ankle.” The boy replies.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore. My snow angel is a disabled one.”

Louis laughs at that, stretching a hand to poke at Harry’s forearm. “The others are coming.”

“That’s not decent language.” Harry says, making Louis flush but looks towards his right all the same. Liam, Niall and Zayn are hurrying towards them, arms full with snow. “I can’t move. I’m going to die.”

“Drama queen.” Louis mutters. At the first impact itself, he coils into himself like a fetus, hoping to ward off the snowballs hitting him. The coldness seeps through the material of his clothes, prickling at his skin. He can hear Harry’s squeals from next to him and the boys laughing evilly as they torture them.

The boys finally stop assaulting them when they’ve run out of ammo, and together they drop onto the snow covered ground in a circle formation to make snow angels.

“This is so not my thing.” Louis tells which makes Zayn snort and Harry to prod him back with a mitten covered hand.

“I’ve seen you Tommo.” Niall scoffs, knocking his hand against Louis’ shoulder when he makes the angel’s wings. “You’re worse than us. I saw you in fourth grade.”

“It would be lovely if you could refresh my memory.” Louis replies.

“You don’t remember that time you had exotic public moments with Jansen Hollard?” Louis’ cheeks turn a deep red or he assumes they do because he can feel the heat rising like a volcano; he could probably melt the snow. Jansen used to be his boyfriend for like a month and in that span of time, deep down he knows he’s been the sappiest of them all. The boys had very obviously seen him on a snow day, laying on top of Jansen on the snow, rubbing their noses together. It makes him want to barf thinking of it now. He can’t remember for the life of him why he had ever liked that kid.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis flips the bird at Niall. He can’t have them telling embarrassing stories out in the open, especially amidst Harry, “Anyone fancy going to Hogsmeade?”

“Me!” Harry and Niall shout together, raising their hands up in the air. Louis looks to Liam who sighs and nods.

“I have some reading to do but I guess I could make time.” Louis rolls his eyes at that.

“Zayn?” Niall prods at the boy who’s barely moving at all. He’s even got his eyes closed.

“I don’t know.” He says.

“I didn’t know you hibernated during winter.” Louis counters, sitting up and dusting himself.

Zayn languidly sits up too, glaring at Louis. “Shut up.” At everyone else’s gaze, he slumps forward with a dramatic exhale of air. “Okay, alright.”

“Yay!” Harry whoops for a second. “I can’t walk though.” His eyes go wide as if an idea has just entered his brain, “Someone needs to give me a piggy back ride.”

“Oh boy.” Liam mutters.

“Zaynie?” Harry asks. He’s pulling at the boy’s leg, across the snow, “Pwease Zayn?”

“I’ll give you one.” Louis offers, his eyebrows furrowing as he watches the exchange between Harry and Zayn. The younger boy looks at Louis to see if he means it and Louis simply nods his head with an outstretched hand.

Harry gets to his feet, rather shakily and then climbs onto Louis’ back when he crouches a bit. “This is nice.” He says, “I don’t even have to walk. This must be how babies feel when they’re in their prams.”

“All they ever do is eat, drink, sleep, poop and cry.” Niall retorts. Louis snorts, unable to help it because Harry gasps as if he’s been offended.

“That’s so mean Niall.” Harry says.

“I’m carrying a sack of stones.” Louis hikes Harry higher, grunting under the brunt of his weight.

Harry tightens his arms around Louis’ neck in retaliation. “I am more of a sack of sweet, pink cotton candy Lou. You need to read up on the difference.”

“You’re always reading.” Liam pipes up, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Zayn, who’s been silent along, as usual, pulls his black robes tighter around himself. “I’m friends with a bunch of children.”

“Just because you’re Prefect…”Louis huffs.

“What?”

“I could over power you right now.”

“We don’t need a scene of manhandling.” Niall stretches his arms as if in defence, Louis mocks at him, taking a detour to sneak up on Niall and pinch his bum. “Oi!”

‘You deserved it, twat!” Louis shouts as he takes off jogging, ahead of the boys with Harry bouncing against his back.

The picturesque little village envelopes them as they enter the midst of cottages and shops. A layer of snow covers every single place in the area. Pretty lights are strung outside the shops, candles flickering upon window sills, and holly wreaths are hung upon the doors. It feels much Christmassy than the inside of Hogwarts. It’s like the cover of a Christmas card.

“Honeydukes!” Harry squeals, wiggling in Louis’ hold as they spot the shop.

“Aces,” Niall grins, making a show of rubbing his tummy, “I barely had breakfast.”

“Haven’t you heard that lollipops are cavity on a stick?” Louis asks.

Liam laughs mockingly “You’re having sweets for breakfast?”

“What?” Niall rolls his eyes, “I ain’t got nothing in me belly. I’m hungry.”

Shaking his head, Liam follows a very excited Niall into Honeydukes, the bell tinkling as the door opens. Louis follows them with Zayn taking the rear. The smell of sweets reach their noses, and well…Louis’ craving for some chocolate. He doesn’t deny having a sweet tooth.

Niall’s already filling his arms with a variety of sweets whilst Zayn lingers by a rack of jelly and licorice, deciding on what to buy. Liam’s already got a pack of _Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans_ and Louis’ catering to Harry’s needs, walking to whatever sweet shelf he requires.

“What do you want?” Harry whispers in his ear. His breath tickles the patch of his skin and blows the strand of hair near Louis’ wonky left ear. Harry’s already got a variety of licorice, some gum, jelly, lollipops and sour strips in a small yellow basket.

“Chocolate.” Louis tells him, manoeuvring around the crowd to get to the shelf holding some of Honeydukes Dark Chocolate. Harry reaches forward and plucks two bars off the shelf, putting them in his small basket.

Just as Louis’ about to head to the counter so they can pay for their purchases, Harry’s whispering in his ear again. “Can we get ice cream too?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

They get a vanilla flavoured ice cream with a yellow coating that can peeled for Harry and a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone for Louis. The boys are waiting for them outside the store when they’re done paying, Niall stuffing sweets into his mouth like he’s having breakfast. “Who wants Pumpkin Pasties?” He asks, holding out one, “I got Pumpkin Pasties.” In the end he doesn’t give anyone any. “You shoulda got ‘em yerselves.” He says.

A little bit later, Harry gets off Louis’ back, claiming that he’s probably giving Louis a bad backache, and well Louis sort of agrees because his back does ache and he could use a rest. Harry simply jumps onto Liam’s back them, causing the boy to groan out but hike him up anyway. He’s got muscles so he’s got nothing to complain about.

Niall begins jumping up and squealing when they pass the Hog’s head and Zayn has to remind him that it’s like eleven in the morning. But then they pass Tomes and Scrolls and its Harry’s turn to begin squealing with that ice cream in hand because _books_. Fucking books! Louis feels obliged to satisfy the boy but no one has time to spend in a bookshop, they just want to go back to the castle which results in Harry pouting and pledging to never bring them food if they ever sleep in.

Louis offers to relieve Liam of Harry when they near the castle, the younger boy happily clinging onto Louis’ back the rest of the way. Mr. Flinch is at the front doors when they get there, not looking too happy at the students having fun outside. His cat is moving around his legs in circles which remind Louis of Snuffles whom they had left in Zayn’s dormitory.

They plop on the big bed together when they get to Zayn’s room, except for Liam who claims to have some work to get done. Louis lazily chews a sour strip while Harry lies next to him stroking Snuffles, and moaning about his ankle getting worse. Niall’s laying on the floor pretending to be a starfish with a sweet tooth, moving his limbs up and down, and Zayn just…he’s staring out of the window with a quill and parchment in hand. Louis has no idea why he is the way he is.

“Come on.” Louis finally says, hauling himself off the bed and giving Harry a pointed look, “Let’s get that ankle fixed.”

The boy visibly shudders and hides underneath the covers, pulling Snuffles closer to him, “What? No!”

“It’s just Madam Pomfrey.” Louis rolls his eyes, making a move to pull the duvet away.

“Her medicine tastes like—“

“Piss.” Louis nods, “Yes, I know. Now come on or you’ll nag the entire day.”

“I wasn’t nagging.”

“You are.” Both Niall and Zayn chime in.

Harry stays sitting, staring at Louis for a few seconds before he holds out his arms. He picks Harry up, hauling him onto his back for another piggyback ride to the Hospital wing. He’s going to be the one lying on a stretcher in the hospital soon. “Snuffles.” Harry says before they can leave and so Louis carefully puts the little thing into his jumper pocket, patting it with a soft hand.

“What’s your favourite subject?” Harry asks while they walk along the corridors. They probably look idiotic to everyone passing by. Harry’s hands are wrapped gently around his neck and he tries not to shake too much and it makes Louis feel all warm, except that Harry’s got really long limbs that he doesn’t even have to worry about him falling off.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts. Why you ask?”

“Cause I was curious. Aren’t you going to ask what mine is?”

“What’s your favourite?”

“Care of Magical Creatures.” Harry even gives a little squeal at the end.

“Why’d you do that?”

“For emphasis.”

“Right.”

“I can even charm animals to do stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Singing.”

“That’s…” Louis pauses but he can feel the enthusiasm Harry feels by his trembling arms, “new but it sounds cool. Can they like attack people too? Cause that’d be cooler.”

“Why? You want to hurt someone?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Well Grimshaw kicking my arse at Quidditch is not very nice either.”

Harry laughs, the sound of his laughter echoing in the hallways. It’s like a record on replay. Louis remembers a time in fourth grade when he would try to subtly make jokes when Slytherins and Gryffindors had classes together just to hear Harry laugh.

His legs are slowly turning numb from the weight that’s weighing his body down but it gives him a good feeling, like he needs that numbness just to not melt into a puddle. Snuffles tickles his belly when she moves from inside his pocket.

When they get to the hospital wing, it is clean and smells of fresh lavender as the last time he remembers which was like two months ago when he busted his hip falling from his broom.

Madam Pomfrey greets them with an enthusiastic smile and then inquires about why Harry’s not walking. “Twisted his ankle.” Louis answers for him. He carefully bends to let Harry onto one of the neat beds with a curtain. He’s always loved the private beds.

Harry sits like a little toddler with his hands tucked under his bum and a coy smile playing on his lips while his ankle is being examined. Louis sits on the chair beside the bed, petting Snuffles on his lap and watches Madam Pomfrey rub some salve all around his ankle and then bandage it. She gives him a teaspoon of medicine from a bottle and Harry makes a screwed up, disgusted face afterwards, smacking his tongue against his palette to get rid of the taste.

“There” She says, patting his leg, “All done. You might want to rest here for a bit before you leave.”

The two boys thank her and Louis helps Harry adjust himself on the bed. “You don’t need the covers.” Louis says, pushing the thin blanket away when Harry tries to cover himself, “It’s bloody hot.”

“But I like the feeling of being covered.”

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard Hazza.”

Harry pouts but relents. He digs in his robes, bringing out a small pocket book. Louis himself hates wearing robes all the time, they make him sweat and it’s uncomfortable, Harry though has a fascination with being properly dressed. Louis lets the cat clamber onto Harry’s lap where she rubs her nose against his arm, making him giggle. He folds his arms on the edge of the bed, near Harry’s torso, and rests his chin on his hands. “What’s that?” He mumbles.

Harry shows him the pocketbook; a very illustrated cover of animals catches his eye. “Niall got it for me. There are lots of animal books in the Muggle world. But a pocketbook felt more safe you know cause then no one would realize I have it with me or that it’s even Muggle related. It’s cute too.” Louis nods his head as he listens. Sometimes Harry sounds like an audio book but he loves it all the same. There’s a sort of grounding tone to his voice when he drawls that makes it easy for Louis to listen to him.

“Have you been to Muggle London?” Harry inquires, pausing where he’s flipping the page.

“Once.” Louis replies, his mind reeling back to when he was twelve and was taken to see the London Eye with his little sisters, “My grandfather’s a Muggle.”

“Oh.” The younger boy goes almost round eyed, “My uh…I’ve been to Muggle London a handful of times too.”

“That’s nice.” Snuffles lets out a purr when Louis scratches her neck, the soft fur rubbing like water against his palm. “Is Niall the only Muggle-born?”

“Yup.” He replies popping the _p_. A few beats of silence pass between them before Harry’s interrupting again, “Do you like animals?”

“I wouldn’t be pampering your cat if I didn’t.”

“She loves being pampered.” Harry lifts Snuffles into the air, rubbing his nose against hers and cooing at her, “You love being petted and kissed don’t you? Don’t you?” He looks adorably endearing and Louis can’t help smiling as he watches him nuzzle the cat. It’s messing with his emotions. He doesn’t even pamper his owl, Ritchi like that, well Ritchi’s more of a no attachment owl, huffing and puffing like he’s something worth more and Louis does indulge the brat a little bit.

He joins Harry in rubbing Snuffles’ tummy when she drops on her back. Their hands randomly knocking against each other and Louis’ sure he’s imagining the sparks zipping through his skin. It’s obviously exaggeration but it makes his heart beat all the more, a bit quicker. “I’d love to own a horse one day.” The curly haired boy pipes up. He’s reading facts about horses on the book. “Have a stable and all that and get to ride him every day.”

“You could ride a broom too.”Louis chuckles unhelpfully when Harry gives him an inefficient look.

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Much better though and less work might I add.”

Harry makes a dramatic sighing sound and returns to his book, stroking Snuffles with his free hand. Louis’ not even bored; he just enjoys watching the boy relax rather. It’s odd. Madam Pomfrey is attending to another patient on the other side of the room who’s got a big bruise on his forearm, ghastly looking too. He studies pictures of koalas and kangaroos, elephants and gorillas as Harry flips the thin, shiny pages of the book, his lips moving as he reads the words. It’s sort of fascinating to watch his plump lips move. Louis wonders how it would feel to kiss him. He had imagined it lots of times after all, when he had first seen the boy during Transfiguration and accidently bumped into him, when he had seen him rushing down the stairs from the Astronomy tower looking completely frazzled and flushed, when he’d seen him looking charming in ivory dress robes at the Yule Ball and well at night too, when he had nothing to think of but watch the stars from the window.

“Can we go yet?” Louis grunts when his stomach rumbles a good half an hour later. He rubs his face against his arm to get rid of the itchiness on his skin.

“I dunno. Let’s see.” Harry brings up his leg to bend it at the knee. He tries twisting his ankle, making a disgruntled face as it hurts. “I think its sorta okay to walk on.”

“I could lend you a crutch dear for a couple of days.” Madam Pomfrey says as she passes by and overhears their conversation. She reminds Louis of his mother.

The two of them walk out of the hospital wing minutes later with Harry limping using the help of a crutch, Louis on his other side as a support and Snuffles snuggled cosily in Louis’ jumper again. He’s indulging this cat too much but it makes Harry smile like a doe and Louis can’t resist his smiles.

-

They’re bundled in warm clothing, seated underneath a brick dome archway sort of thing located a few yards away from the castle. Harry’s as usual got his nose stuck inside a book of stories this time which frankly surprised Louis since all he’d ever seen Harry read was about educational things. Louis’ got his feet propped on the ledge he’s sitting, bouncing a yo-yo for lack of activity, Harry is sitting right below him, back leaning against the wall.

He wishes he had his laptop to just dwindle the time away, perhaps Niall might have Muggle devices with him. Louis makes a mental note to ask him the next time he sees the boy. Sighing in boredom, he knocks the back of his head lightly on the wall, letting his left hand drop. He feels Harry’s hair sweep against his fingers and the boy actually moves into his touch. He gently cards his fingers through the soft, lush hair, pulling at random strands so they spring back.

“Suppose you’ve decided what to get for Christmas?” Harry speaks, throwing his head back to look at Louis.

“Presents?” He combs a handful of Harry’s hair, loving the mushy feel of it in his hand. Harry nods. “Sorta. Not sure though cause like I’ve got a bunch of sisters and shopping for them takes me energy.”

“I’ve only got one sister.” Harry replies, raising one finger in the air for Louis to see. He knows but he doesn’t say so, he’s seen Gemma, a brown haired, light humoured looking girl accompanying Harry sometimes. She’s taking her N.E.W.Ts next year. It reminds him of his O.W.Ls last year. Gosh, how the years simply runs like the flow of water. “Her name’s Gemma.”

“How come I haven’t seen her these hols?”

“Probably just lazing in the dormitory.” Harry shrugs lightly, going back to his book, “She’s lazy during winter.”

“And you aren’t?”

“Nope.”

“I’m not either cause I’m a winter baby.” Louis knocks his knuckles delicately onto Harry’s scalp.

“Really? When’s your birthday?”

“Christmas Eve which sucks.” And when Harry gives him a questioning look he has to explain, “Because I don’t get twice the load of presents.”

“You’re like a child.”

“Am I? Wanna bet?” Harry shakes his head, giggling. He rubs his head against Louis’ still hand to get him to rub his head. He makes a purring sound which has Louis bending over to peer at him. “Unbelievable.”

“Shut up.”

When silence ensues, which Louis literally hates because he always wants to do something, wants to move around and goof about. Harry’s making that hard for him though and he’s not complaining. “So have you thought about what to get?”

“A bit but we could go shopping next week. It’ll be fun. Will you come?” Harry looks up at him again. He looks cute when he does it, eyes looking wide and so green like a forest, lips pouty and nose scrunched.

“Yeah,” He nods, looking down at the boy, “Yeah I guess I will.”

They stay there for almost half an hour, until Louis’ legs and bum begin to go numb from being in the same position for a long time. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to find a better position until he has no choice but to join Harry on the grassy floor. “Hi.” He says without taking his eyes off the book.

“Hi.” Louis reciprocates, smiling to himself.

“Do you want to see something? I have a secret but only if you can keep it a secret too. No one knows about it.” Louis raises an eyebrow at the boy’s proclamation and with an enthusiastic _yes_ asks him what it is. “It’s in the forbidden forest.” Harry supplies without a beat of hesitation. It takes Louis by surprise though because he doesn’t really visit the forbidden forest too much unless for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid sometimes which he doesn’t take anymore.

“Okay.”

“Alright, come on then.” Harry gets up, dusting his trousers and memorizing the page number of his book before shutting it. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Harry hurries away without waiting for Louis’ answer. He watches him run on his long limbs towards the castle and through the big front doors. Leaning against the wall, he bounces the yo-yo, watching some of the students who’ve decided to come outside.

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s appearing through the entrance, carrying a bag this time, hung onto his side. It looks heavy by how bulky it is, bouncing against Harry’s thighs when he walks. Louis makes to question it but he’s being herded away before he can even open his mouth.

Making sure no one is watching them; Harry pulls Louis past the border between the castle and the forbidden forest. It’s covered in a thin layer of snow like everywhere else with sunshine illuminating the grounds which makes it less eerie than Louis would like to think. “What are we looking for exactly?” He asks, the further they walk into the forest at a uniform pace. He mentally slaps himself each time he jerks shakily when a twig snaps or a leaf crunches under their shoes. He’s not afraid, he’s really not but there’s the odd feeling of something crawling on his skin as they venture further into the forest. Harry doesn’t look the slightest bit alarmed. The tall, thick trees loom over them like guards on watch, swaying as if to the beat of silent music.

“You haven’t been here much have you?” Harry pipes up and Louis’ grateful for the lack of silence. Harry’s voice is soothing within the uncanny vastness that envelops them.

“Nope.” Their hands brush against each other as they move closer for the purposeful intention of warmth. “Dropped Care of Magical Creatures ages ago and never been here since.”

“I noticed.” Harry hums. He’s turning his head from side to side, obviously looking out for something. “I come here most of the time and I still take Hagrid’s lessons. Most of the creatures aren’t nasty as they portray them to be. They just need to be understood.”

“And you’re the expert.” Finally they do come to a stop, in an area where it’s simply just solid ground with fresh falling snow, circled by a clump of tall trees. Louis nudges the boy gently. “I’m sorta clueless.”

“That’s the whole point. It’s a surprise Lou.”

“Right.” He has not the slightest idea why they’re standing in the middle of the forest, possibly, in silence. It makes him wonder whether the surprise is illegal. Of course it’s going to be illegal; they’re in the forbidden forest, what else could be more illegal than that, the school literally asked them to stay off the grounds.

And then seconds later, Harry inserts both of his index fingers into his mouth, letting out a piercing whistle that startles Louis. “What on earth was that for?”

“Shhhh.” Harry presses a finger to his lips in indication, “Wait for it.”

He waits with bated breath although Harry’s enthusiasm is showing by how he’s rising onto his toes and falling onto his heels repeatedly. Louis’ eyes hurt, watching him from the corner of his eye. Harry’s grin drops, a frown taking its place and immediately Louis wants to do something to make him smile again. He’s that head over heels.

“CHUCKY!” Harry shouts. It sounds like he’s calling into the void, into a deep, dark cavern. Who the hell is Chucky anyway? Louis has a slight idea that it could be an animal of some sort. It has to be a small animal, considering Harry loves cute little things like that but not in his years of studying Care of Magical Creatures is he aware that cute, non-biting, small creatures exist. The only small creatures that exist are either pests or a bloody pain in the arse. “CHUCKY!” Harry shouts again, this time cupping his hands around his mouth so it echoes.

Not long after, he feels the ground vibrating beneath him, like a volcano about to erupt. It flicks at his skin in a fearful way. There’s the cracking of branches and a forceful whoosh of wind as something comes to a stop right in front of them.

It’s a Hippogriff!

A well grown, built, adult Hippogriff, a murky grey and white colour to it.

“What in the—“Louis stares up at the creature. He’s met one before, well not technically met but they were taught about Hippogriffs during classes. It’s a dangerous creature as it is but Harry simply moves forward, reaching a hand out to pet at its head. The creature simply lowers his head for Harry, moving closer to his touch and nuzzling back. It’s a marvelling sight.

With a graceful twirl, Harry turns towards him with a bright grin upon his face now. “Lou, meet Chucky.” He extends a hand towards the Hippogriff mentioned, “My only good friend and companion.”

“You mean you don’t have human friends?” Louis steps closer cautiously, “Thought I saw you did.”

Harry gives him an unimpressed look. “Come on, say hi to Chucky. He’s really nice, I promise. Just be respectful at first to gain his trust—“

“Yeah, I know.” Louis interrupts him, still moving forward. Chucky has an intense eye on him. It’s unnerving. “I learnt in class.”

“Okay, alright.” Harry watches him until he stands just two feet away from Chucky. It does nothing, just watches him like a hawk with its large, orange eyes. And then he extends his hand, to hopefully pet him.

It takes a gruelling thirty seconds before Chucky is nuzzling the side of his head against Louis’ palm. Grinning to himself, Louis strokes the creature gently, turning his head to see Harry’s reaction because he’s proud of himself for befriending a Hippogriff for the first time in his life. Technically Chucky could kick him in seconds and he’d go flying meters away but it’s the accomplishment that counts. Harry’s got a similar expression, almost as if he’s proud.

“There.” He says and turns to give Chucky a kiss between his eyes. “You’re friends now.” He digs his hand into the bag, hanging off his side and pulls out a dead ferret. Louis gags at the sight and stench of it. Harry holds out the ferret just as Chucky opens his steel coloured beak, chomping on the dead animal in one gulp.

“Not technically.” Louis shakes his head, moving to stand beside Harry while still petting Chucky. “He could pick me apart anytime. Just make sure you invite everyone to my funeral.”

Harry gives him a small slap onto his shoulder, chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. Louis smiles. “We may not be able to fly Chucky but we can ride him.”

He quirks a brow at the boy. Its winter, they’re in the woods and Harry uses the worst word choice in a completely innocent sentence or it just might be Louis’ mind in overdrive. “Is my death insured then?” He asks as he watches Harry stroke Chucky’s back and it kneels with its legs bent. Harry gets onto Chucky without a problem but Louis’ a bit hesitant. Call him dramatic.

“Get on.” Harry gestures with a flaunt of his arm. Taking a massively needed deep breath, Louis moves forward, gives Chucky a very innocent smile and gets behind Harry.

“I’m trusting you Chuck,” He says, holding onto Harry’s waist, “And Haz, he feels like a lump of bone.”

“You mean your broomstick isn’t worse?”

“Cheeky.” Louis grins but holds steady as Chucky begins to clamber to his feet. He wraps his arms fully around Harry’s waist; he must have tickled the boy somewhere because he giggles.

Chucky slowly stretches his wings before folding them onto his sides and then takes off in a uniform trot. They gradually move faster and faster. Harry makes a little squeal and Louis holds on tighter. The faster Chucky runs the tougher the wind is on their faces and the colder it is. Harry though is enjoying it so much that he stretches his arms wide like the wings of an airplane (Louis had seen one of those Muggle things on the internet which also happens to be a Muggle thing), throwing his head back to feel the wind. Louis is beginning to love it too, getting used to it actually and it’s not that bad compared to flying. There’s less of a risk of falling off and breaking his hip again or worse neck. Chucky doesn’t give him the air of being a predator anymore. He’s getting sentimental.

“Are you carrying dead ferrets in that bag?” Louis asks once he’s capable of speaking without the wind throwing strands of Harry’s hair into his mouth. He sniffs, trying to see if the stench is reaching out and avoids touching the bag.

“Yeah.” Harry’s reply sounds more like a gurgle. He wants to laugh but he’ll probably fall off so he keeps shut and watches the forest blur as they scour the land like free animals. When he takes a peek at the ground he notices Chucky’s feet are covered in snow, like leggings, like those pigeons in Muggle London with the white socked feet.

They only return to the castle at a quarter to six, just in time for a shower and tea at the Great Hall after all the rolling in the snow with Chucky who’d rolled with them, trying to be playful. Louis had ended up hesitating to leave the creature at the end of the day. Harry had said he’d fallen in love with Chucky or maybe Harry’s just pleasantly pleased at the fact that Louis loved Chucky as much as he did and enjoyed listening to all the facts he had to spew about Hippogriffs.

-

“Louuuuuuu!” There’s a shout echoing off the stone walls of the castle corridor as Louis makes his way down the Astronomy tower, halfway down the steps.

It’s Harry. Of course.

He’s looking brilliantly delightful and perhaps even glowing by the crinkles that are threatening to narrow his eyes and the smile that’s cracking his face wide open. It’s startling but reliving at the same time. He hasn’t seen the boy for almost half the day and it tickles him to see him again, especially in such a demeanour.

“Hey Hazza.” He greets the boy just as he flings himself onto Louis and hugs tight. “You might crush my bones.”

“I missed this.” Harry says as they pull away, Louis patting his back fondly.

“What?” He raises a brow, “Miss what? Hugging? Me? I knew I’m irresistible.” He makes a clicking sound with his tongue and winks.

“I meant your sass.” He slaps his on the chest and Louis has the nerve to look affronted. “Goof.”

“Well I’ve missed your annoying attempts at trying to mimic me.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.” Louis marches beside him before realizing that they’re heading back to the Astronomy tower. Whatever for? “Where are we going?”

“Well you were in the tower weren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Watching the courtyard and the snow and being bored.”

“I want to do it too.”

“That’s ridiculous. We could have a blasting day with a boggart instead.”

“It’s not fun.”

“You mean being bored is fun? You’re weird H.”

“I know. Besides Niall lent me a new book.”

“Animals?”

“About dolphins!” He makes a squealing noise, pumping his fists in the air. “I love dolphins. Have you seen what they’re like? Niall showed me a documentary on his laptop at the beginning of this year. I can’t wait to see them one day.”

“Will you be seeing them then quite soon?” Louis asks, jumping the last two steps onto the landing. “After Christmas?”

He shrugs with a hand in his jacket pocket, “I hope so. Now let’s go see the outside world.” Louis extends his arm and Harry slips his hand in the fold of his arm with a coy smile playing upon his lips. “Are we courting?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to be?” Louis gives a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows which makes Harry bend slightly from a forceful laugh.

They exhale a sigh of content as soon as they step foot onto the landing together. Memories of astronomy lessons taking place here throughout his years unfold in his mind. He misses it. Harry’s still taking the subject of course, since he’s seen the boy making his way up and down the staircase, besides he doesn’t say anything. Usually Harry talks about everything, even if it is to say that he’s dropped a subject or taken up a new one. Muggle Studies is his new fascination, what with Niall filling his brain with all sorts of intriguing facts and stories. He says that Hogwarts doesn’t teach as much as he expected them too, apparently he learns more from Niall.

“It looks amazing from up here.” Harry voices his thoughts. Louis goes to join him, folding his hands atop the parapet and looking downwards.

“It is.” The snow covered ground is like sheet of really really white paper or fresh bed sheets from a store, like cotton. They can see trails of footprints left by students and teachers, still unconcealed. He spots the open area in the forbidden forest where he had met Chucky, he’s looking forward to meeting him again, holding onto Harry’s promise. “So…what do your parents work as?”

“My mum loves flowers.” Harry’s eyes light up as he begins to speak, “We’ve got a huge garden full of all sorts of flowers back at home. I help her grow them whenever I’m over. She loves it. She sells flowers actually, bouquets and stuff, for special occasions. Like a florist.”

“What’s a florist?” Louis asks, feeling a bit silly. He’s sure he’s heard it somewhere though.

“They sell flowers too. That’s what they call people who sell flowers in the Muggle world. Niall told me. I’ve seen those shops, so has my mum.”

And when Louis stays silent, Harry realizes that he must continue. “And Robin does sort of business work. I don’t understand them. It’s Muggle work.”

“He’s your step dad?” Louis asks, catching on and when Harry nods, he goes on, “And he’s a muggle?”

“Yes.”

“So that’s why you’ve been having plenty time to visit the Muggle world.” By the younger boy’s expression he knows that it wasn’t what he had been expecting. “It’s not weird or anything you know. I’ve got a step dad too but he’s not a Muggle. I think a Muggle step dad is cool though.”

“Really? You’re fine with that?”

“Why not?” He shrugs, “Niall’s a Muggle-born and you’re okay with that and I haven’t strangled him so…”

“Thanks Lou.”

Louis nods and buttons up his coat since the breeze is too chilly and it’s reaching inside. He’s still wearing his pyjamas underneath his coat, having been too lazy to do much but play board games with a couple of guys in his dorm room and walk around the castle. Who needs good attire to walk around the castle anyway? Silence encompasses them as it always does, in a comfortable blanket. It’s always comfortable between them, neither trying to find a subject to talk hurriedly about just to fill the low buzz.

Harry sidles up to him a long while after, gently laying his head upon his shoulder as if he’s afraid of what Louis’ reaction might be. So he resorts to being still as ever and not speaking a word. “Is this alright?” He’s the first to speak as Louis suspected. He’s beginning to know the boy all too well. Without a word, Louis snakes his left arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him closer. “It’s cold.” He thinks its Harry’s acknowledgement of his voiceless answer. “What have you done today?”

“Played tag with the ghosts. What about you?”

Harry laughs, a light bubbly sound. “They don’t play tag, they can’t even touch things.”

“I think that’s an insult to all ghosts Haz.”

“I’m being truthful. Anyway, I played Scrabble with Gems, that’s my sister and read a lot and visited Chucky and laid about with the boys in Zayn’s dorm.”

He wants to look appalled, rejected or maybe even hurt but he can’t bring himself to. “You went to see Chucky without me.” He pinches Harry’s side so he lets out a squeak.

“I had to, because I needed to make sure he had food and all and I couldn’t find you.”

“You could have just come into the Gryffindor tower.”

“Trust me I did but I didn’t know the password and no one entered or left the place for ages.”

He hums, too absorbed by the sight of a group of kids with their brooms out in the snow to argue with the boy beside him. What even are those kids thinking of? Flying in winter?

But Harry nudges him a few beats later, “You know I’d have come to get you so we could see Chucky together right?”

He’s almost surprised by the turn of events. It’s like Harry doubts his trust in him. He turns to look at him, his lips twitching at the corners. “Of course H. I’m not mad at you.”

“Okay.” He swallows when Harry bites down on his lip, the pale skin turning a deep shade of red. “Oh I forgot, I made a list to go shopping for Christmas.”

“Did you?”

He nods. “What do you think of Wednesday? We could shop together. Have you decided what to buy yet?”

“Nope but I’m sure I’ll make up my mind or see something I like that I’d get. Wednesday sounds good.” He turns back to stare out, “I can only be bored for so long and someone’s gonna find me sleeping in the owlery by the end of the holidays.”

“Why didn’t any of your friends volunteer to stay behind with you?” Harry’s pure wonder at it feels like it’s something so natural to him, to look after his friends, to do anything for them that he doesn’t spare a moment in thought for himself.

“Cause I didn’t want ‘em to and also they’ve got families to see. Not everyone’s like you Haz.”

“Well Zayn always stays with me if my parents can’t come to take me home and I do the same for him. Niall’s parents have been in Ireland for quite some time and they hadn’t expected the year to fly by so fast, considering that Niall’s going to be an uncle soon but he doesn’t mind. Liam’s folks are having problems with their cottage and it didn’t seem ideal for him to stay in a half renovated home so they asked him to stay at Hogwarts this year.”

“It seems everyone’s got a bit of Christmas luck this year.”

“I’m lucky my friends are here and I don’t have to be lonely.” Harry grins, “But you’re always welcome to hang out with us as much as you like.”

“I’d like that, I think.”

-

On Wednesday morning, Louis is as frisky as a little dog, skipping into the Great hall for breakfast because he absolutely does not look forward to a day on an empty stomach. He passes by the Hufflepuff table where Niall enthusiastically greets him with that loud mouth of his that literally everyone in the hall turns heads. Liam’s greeting is much more reserved and friendly when Louis takes a seat at the Gryffindor table beside him.

“How’d you sleep?” Liam asks, biting into a sausage as Louis fills up his plate.

“Good.” He yawns with a closed mouth and Liam nods. He’s got the daily prophet opened next to his plate, eyes scanning over the contents. He seems like the person to be reading the morning news. Technically Louis hates reading the news but he peeps just to see what sort of gossip is floating around.

A plate clatters on the table, surprising both of the boys to look up. “Hola lads!” Niall greets, taking a seat, “Miss me?”

“Not quite.” Louis scrunches his nose at the sight of the contents of Niall’s plate. He cranes his neck to glance at the Slytherin table but is unable to locate Harry anywhere. The boy never really misses breakfast. “Where’s Harry?”

“Sleeping.” Niall grunts, shovelling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

“He had a long night.” Liam provides more politely, without taking his eyes off the column he’s reading.

“Ahah.” He’s not exactly sure if he should be taking breakfast for Harry but when he sees Niall and Liam wrapping up some bread and pasties in napkins, he relaxes and decides to visit Harry once he’s done.

He finds Snuffles lurking about the dungeon when he gets there. It’s just a guess because every other time Harry is at Zayn’s and he has no idea what the Slytherin common room password is so Zayn’s dorm has to do. Scooping up Snuffles into his arms, he voices the password and the door swings open.

He passes the common room and up the stairs into Zayn’s room. Snuffles leaps from his arms with a soft _meow_ and Louis enters Zayn’s bedroom. It’s quite inside and dark. He finds both Zayn and Harry tangled up in bed, the sunlight peeping through the thick green curtains lighting them up.

His heart thuds in frantic shock at the sight of them even though he’s known it for quite some time. His throat closes up as if he’s about to choke so he bites his lip in case he lets out a pathetic sound. The two of them look lovely sleeping together, Harry’s head tucked under Zayn’s chin, curls astray and mouth open, except that he’s always imagined it to be him. Him holding Harry close, coddling him as they fall asleep. And it seems that they’re just friends after all.

It’s the solemn sadness that washes over him like a wave that keeps him standing there at the foot of the bed for a few minutes, reeling it in, getting his bearings, making sense of the situation. Then he shakes himself out of it and walks around the side of the bed so he can quietly wake up Harry.

With a discontented grunt, Harry turns over, fisting a hand to rub at his eyes. “Whatz it?” He mumbles and it’s obvious he has no idea what he’s even talking about.

“It’s me. Louis.” Louis says, standing up straight, “We were supposed to be going shopping remember?” It makes his stomach drop that Harry might cancel it. He’d been looking forward to shopping with him. “It’s past ten and I know you’ve had a rough night. Do you want me to come back later?”

“No.” Realization seems to dawn on the boy’s face as he sits up abruptly, throwing the covers off of him. “We can leave now. It’s alright.” Harry climbs off the bed and pulls back the curtains, letting the sunlight flood in like a swift breeze. Zayn groans loudly, having been woken up purely by sunlight. Louis watches as Harry opens the wardrobe and pulls out a casual attire for the day, completely outgoing the robes. He’s even got his clothes in Zayn’s wardrobe. If Louis’ stomach drops, it’s no matter because he holds it in. “I’m going to have a shower.” Harry says, looking at him up and down, “You haven’t changed either—“

“Meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes.” Louis cuts in with a snap of his fingers.

“Okay. That sounds good.” Harry grins. His first smile of the day. It’s already tilting Louis’ world.

They leave the dorm together, bumping into Niall and Liam as soon as they step outside. “Brought you breakfast.” Niall holds out a wrapped napkin to Harry and he takes it with a grateful nod.

“Thanks Ni. Zayn’s cranky.” But they don’t listen to him as they barge into the common room. Shrugging his shoulder Louis gives Harry a small wave as they part ways.

He hurries into a pair of washed out jeans and a cream coloured jumper, wearing a coat over that and tying the most woollen scarf he could find. He pockets the small list he had written down on a random day and turns around to leave when a group of boys pile into the dormitory. There’s raucous chatter and gasps and naturally Louis is curious. “What’s this about?” He asks, moving to join them. Jase greets him with a pat on the back and points. Louis makes his way through the small crowd where they’re surrounded around the bed.

It’s Pete, he’s sitting on the bed with a sort of egg looking object on the middle of the bed. That’s when he realizes that it’s not some sort of egg object, it actually is a big egg. It’s a white one much smaller than an ostrich’s – blame Harry for that piece of knowledge – but speckled with brown dots all over.

“Is that an egg?” He asks then. It’s silent and his voice is loud enough for everyone to hear as they closely watch the egg that’s beginning to slowly crack. Bloody hell, whatever the creature is, it’s hatching. Louis only hopes, it’s not a dangerous creature of any sort. Pete has a knack for all creatures; much like Harry but the only difference is that he gives them shelter in the dorm no matter how harmful they can be. Harry tends to be more careful though and more researching and catering to be more understanding before going too far.

“It is.” One of the boy’s, with a grey bobble hat replies, “It’s a dragon’s egg.”

“A what?!” Louis nearly exclaims. His jaw drops as the egg keeps cracking with loud _cricks_ , pieces falling off. Pete’s brought a dragon into the castle. The trouble he’s going to get into once Professor McGonagall finds out. But the boy looks purely delighted that Louis decides to shut his mouth and just watch because it’s exciting in a way too.

The little thing breaks free through the egg, pushing at the shells with its limbs. The group collectively gasps at the sight of its small pearly scales that line its body. They’re not that shiny since it’s still a baby. Its eyes are multicoloured too without pupils. “It’s beautiful.” One of the boy’s comment as Pete lets the baby rub its head against his finger.

“Lou?” Louis abruptly turns around to find Harry a few feet away from the group, smiling. He’s got a satchel hanging from one of his shoulders, wrapped up warm and all ready to go. “Sorry, you weren’t there when I got to the Great Hall.” Harry explains as Louis nears him, “And I decided to come and check on you. One of the guys entering the common room let me in.”

“That’s alright.” Louis grins, “You wanna see a dragon?”

“A dragon?” Harry’s green eyes grow wide.

“Yes a baby dragon. It just hatched. Come on.” Louis pulls the boy along, through the group and towards the bed so he can clearly see the creature that’s viewing Pete as its parent.

“That’s an Antipodean Opaleye.” Harry says and Pete looks up.

He nods, some of the boys watching the exchange, “Yes. How’d you know?”

Louis thinks the boy blushes by the light red that colours his chubby cheeks, “I like to read about animals.” Some of the group starts dispersing after awhile; others stay to touch the dragon.

“Her name’s Lyka.” Pete says, “You wanna have a go?”

Harry nods, quite enthusiastically, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and reaching out a steady hand towards Lyka who’s watching him intently.

-

They have a blast shopping for Christmas presents. Harry’s in the most cheery Christmas spirit anyone could be. He literally skips along to Hogsmeade, swinging his bag with Louis right at his heels. He’s got a wide smile covering the entirety of his face and keeps charming every shop owner, pointing out fascinating gifts to Louis with an excited squeal and a little clap of his hands. It’s like he’s turned into a little baby all of a sudden, seeing the wonders of the world. And Louis has to deal with that bubble of energy for half a day and he’s not complaining, it’s just that he’s so endeared and wants to kiss him badly and cuddle Harry and never let go but that’s impossible.

He resorts to grinning each time Harry gets excited and agreeing with him that the pattern of the new robes in stock are the prettiest and the lovely floral blue shirt looks good on him and that Snuffles would love the pink bow on display. It’s ridiculous.

Then he has to subtly separate from Harry to go buy a gift for the boy and the entire time he’s shopping for a suitable gift, he can’t help but wonder if Harry’s still bouncing like the energetic fellow he was earlier.

They end up with two bags each, full of gifts and Christmas goodies and Harry’s come down a little from his high so their trip back to the castle is safe. Louis was on the alert that Harry might accidently trip over his own feet and fall face flat from the excitement but the boy had grown tired, only mumbling about some books he’d seen at the bookstore.

“You’ll be taking your N.E.W.Ts next year.” Harry says all of a sudden with such a worried tone. As if the thought had only crossed his mind then and it had seemed like such a periling one.

Louis nods, not paying attention to the little details that he assumes he’s just reading into too much. “You did your O.W.Ls. Went well I assume? Cause I flunked that shit a bit.”

Harry shrugs, shifting the bags to his other hand. “They were alright. You made it through though and you will again, I have no doubt.”

“Don’t go all motherly on me Haz. I’m already having a hard time getting me mum off my back. She’s like those leeches you spoke about, never letting go.”

“She wants you to do well because you’re her only son.”

“That’s even more depressing.” Harry makes a face at him, “Besides you’re wrong. Ernie exists.”

“He’s still a baby Lou. You’re the big brother in the family. You need to set an example.”

Louis groans, rolling his eyes, “That’s not helping at all Haz. If you want to help just shut up.” The boy grins but nods and shuts up anyway. He skips a couple of steps, jostling the bags in his hand and nearly knocks Louis onto the ground.

“We should do this more often. Shopping with you is fun.”

“Really?” He makes a surprised face but secretly he’s giddy inside, “Zayn’s not into the whole shopping thing then?” Harry looks at him with one of confusion, like he didn’t understand or maybe he’s just pretending not to.

“Zayn’s never into anything really unless you tell him it’s shopping for art supplies or watching the stars.”

“I can’t believe he’s Prefect.” Louis deadpans, “The job requires quite a lot of skill.”

“Don’t be a twat Lou.” Harry laughs, “It’s just winter. He becomes a bit of a sleepy baby during this time.” Louis rolls his eyes, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything rude. _Sleepy baby_. Really, Zayn’s a good guy, he likes the fellow as much as he does Niall and Liam but cute nicknames makes him want to gag unless it’s nicknames between Harry and him. He’s a jealous fucker alright. It runs in his blood. “Walk a bit faster Lou, we’re here.”

“What’s got your pants in a twist?” Louis huffs; catching up to Harry who’s taking long strides with strong vigour towards the castle.

“We need to get these wrapped up by tomorrow so we can all go down to the post office to mail them.”

_Oh_. That’s when he remembers that he actually has to mail packages of presents back home. He’d sort of forgotten that his family and Harry’s weren’t at Hogwarts, that Hogwarts was just school. But it has always felt like home to him, all his years of learning and sleeping, living and eating in the castle except to go home during breaks which were only for a month or two. At times he’d think about how much of his siblings lives he was missing but Lottie is to attend school next year which makes him happy. Happy and excited to show everything there is to Hogwarts.

“Let’s not keep the sheep waiting then.”

Apparently the three boys who cheerily wave to them over a game of chess had already done their Christmas shopping. Niall via the internet because _online shopping is much easier than getting off my arse to walk around._ Liam had attempted to steer Zayn away from Niall’s bad habits and taken him to Hogsmeade. It surprises Louis that Harry had waited for him, that he hadn’t just gone with Zayn. “Do you need help wrapping them?” Harry gives a pointed glance to Louis’ bags. They’re leaning against the entrance to the Prefect’s common room where the boys are playing.

Sighing at remembrance of how bad he is at wrapping gifts, he nods.

“Oi! Where you going?” Niall’s loud voice causes them to turn heads. Zayn’s standing up, adjusting his jumper and pulling on his robes.

“Got Prefect duties to do unlike you lazy people.” Zayn replies, combing his fingers through his raven hair. “Christmas decorating to supervise for two hours and then I’m off.”

Liam mutters an offended “Heyyy!” at Zayn’s comment and then focuses on the game at hand. Niall dismisses him with the flick of his hand and Zayn passes Harry and Louis. The two of them move away from the room, letting the door shut.

“See you guys at dinner.” Zayn says before he’s off. They watch him go and then Louis looks to Harry with a quirked brow.

“Let’s go to yours.” Harry smiles, “We’ve got lots of work to do.”

Louis scoffs. “You sound chirpy.”

-

It’s the same night when he is awoken by a soft nudge against his shoulder, quite a couple of nudges actually since he’s a heavy sleeper. But he reels awake with annoyance, his hair sticking up in all sorts of places and mouth tasting bitter. He scrubs his eyes to clear his vision, the night moon peeking through a slit in his bed curtains. Actually now that he looks carefully, someone’s on the edge of his bed, pushing aside a small portion of the curtain.

“Wha—“He grunts before getting cutting off by a soft whisper.

“Lou, it’s me.” Oh it’s Harry.

“What’s wrong?” He shuffles in bed to sit up. Harry’s clutching a blanket and his eyes look heavy. His throat clogs at the sight of the rumpled boy. He’s got half a mind to accuse Zayn, if he’d done anything to the boy. “What happened?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Harry replies, “I’m sorry. I thought—can I sleep here? Just for tonight? I understand if you don’t want to. Sorry, sorry I’m rambling.” He waits in silence, having stood up away from the bed, now that he’s afraid for an answer. “I brought Snuffles too if you umm—never mind” That’s when Louis notices the lump curled in the crook of Harry’s arm.

“Hey.” Louis manages to form a smile in the haze of sleep that’s hovering over him. He reaches out a hand towards Harry, “Its fine. You can sleep here. Get in.” He moves to the other side of the bed so Harry can slip under the warm covers. He waits until Harry’s comfortable, curled up in a fetus position, with his legs pulled up to his chest and hugging Snuffles, his back to Louis.

“Thanks Lou.” Louis coils himself around the boy so he doesn’t fall off the bed. He’s hesitant to wrap an arm around him even though he really wants to.

“Bad dreams?” He asks in a whisper so as not to wake anyone up. He shakes his head, pushing back into Louis’ warmth.

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Is it your tum tum?” It pops a laugh out of the boy and Louis has to shush him in case he gets too loud.

“No Lou.”

“What is it then? A headache? Cold? Missing home?”

“Maybe.”

The whimper that follows has Louis wincing because he understands what it feels like. “Missing home then?”

“Just my mum.”

“Awww Hazza.” Fighting his mind that’s telling him it’s a bad idea; he wraps his arm around the boy’s torso and pulls him closer. He can feel Snuffles’ soft body rubbing against his hand. “You’ll be seeing her soon.”

“I know. I just miss the usual Christmas we have. It’s not the same here.”

“You wouldn’t have met me if you hadn’t stayed and I can tell you that I’m pretty good company, Mr. Animal Lover.”

Harry pokes at the back of his hand with a finger. “I’m glad I actually got to stay over this year because I met you.”

“And what’d you think? Am I company enough? Funny? Perfect?”

“No need to be melodramatic.” Harry chuckles, “But…you’re the most wonderful person I’ve met.”

“Aside from the boys?” He wanted to say Zayn but really, what kind of jerk would he be then? Harry nods.

“I think I’m sleepy now. Snuffles is cute when she sleeps. Have you seen her?”

“Yeah I can.” Louis peeks over Harry’s body to demonstrate and then falls back to his side, “Go to sleep then. No more talking.”

“Good night Lou.”

“You do this whole sappy routine?” But Harry pinches him with a mutter of _Just say it back_. “Okay, Jeez.” And then he waits a couple of minutes. “Night Haz.”

-

-

A week later Christmas arrives in a flurry, like the snow that’s falling upon rooftops and cobblestones without a sound. Louis to his unfortunate dismay is woken up from his slumber by an eagerly over enthusiastic boy with a head of curls, jumping on him for the exaggerated effect of waking him up in panic. It’s not a nice way to wake up but its Harry and Louis can’t even frown with the boy around.

He’s seated cross legged at the end of the bed over Louis’ legs and he’s wearing a very bright red Christmas jumper with a reindeer in front. It’d be a too cheery spectacle for a morning for Louis but he can’t even complain as the thought of Christmas dawns in his mind and Harry’s smile is threatening to split. “Get up Lou!”

He throws an arm over his eyes, to shield them from the sunlight. Everyone else in the room is already up it seems but he pretends to grunt and sleep again only to have Harry drape himself over him. “Get off. You’re heavy.”

“Nope.” Harry folds his arms over Louis’ chest and rests his chin on top, “Not until you get up. It’s time to open presents Louis!”

“Harry…” The boy nods for him to continue when he pauses, “You’re worse than my sisters.”

He slaps Louis on the chest, dramatically. “Shut up. You should see what we’re gonna have for breakfast.”

“What’s it?” His mouth waters at the thought of Yorkshire pudding, “How’d you know anyway? Did you already eat? Without me?”

“Sneaked into the kitchen.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows. “You coming? Should I pout?” Harry’s staring at him, almost as if he can see through Louis’ eyes, perhaps peering through Louis’ soul. If only Harry could see how much he wants to be with him. Louis stares back, just as intensely or maybe he’s just fascinated by the deep green in the boy’s eyes, swirling with golden flecks and rings of blue. He cups Harry’s cheeks and is almost sure he hears a soft unexpected gasp.

“You’re blocking my exit.” He finally says. A sudden burst of laughter escapes Harry’s lips, making Louis laugh too, both of them rolling onto their sides. Louis throws his legs off the bed, digging in his trunk for some fresh clothes.

Before they can head towards Zayn’s dorm where the others are technically sleeping, Harry halts at the Slytherin dorms, pulling Louis to a stop too since they’re holding hands. They’re actually holding hands and Louis had thought his heart would leap out of his chest when Harry had slipped his hand into his. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’ve got to get the gifts.”

“Oh.” He glances at the bag that he thankfully hadn’t forgotten. “Hurry up then.”

“Fresh pine.” Harry mumbles to the photograph of an old looking man with a pipe between his lips. The door swings open and the loud chatter in the common room reaches their ears. Everyone’s unwrapping their gifts in front of a fire, the same old scene they had passed by in the Gryffindor common room. Harry drags him all the way to his bed, where he deposits Snuffles. He pulls out his trunk from under and loads beautifully wrapped gifts into a white bag.

The thick green curtains are neatly wrapped around the bed post and on the bedside table is a photo of Harry’s family. He looks just like his mother, Louis notices and assumes that the big man behind them with his arms wrapped around Harry’s mother and Harry and Gemma is the step father.

They leave the Slytherin common room with shouts of “Merry Christmas” from the students which they politely reciprocate. When they get to Zayn’s dorm though, no one’s in sight. “They’re probably at breakfast.” Harry sighs, “Let’s just leave our bags here.”

Zayn, Liam and Niall are seated at the Slytherin table when they bounce into the Great Hall. The entire Hall looks beautiful with twelve towering Christmas trees and holly and mistletoe hung everywhere. Dry snow falls from the enchanted ceiling and Harry holds out a hand to catch some of them. Louis laughs when he sees Snuffles with her nose held high and a paw in the air, trying to hit the particles of snow. It seems like the Prefects and Professors have done a wonderful job of decorating. “Merry Christmas you wankers!” Louis greets, thumping each of them on their backs and flopping onto his seat beside Harry. The delicious aroma of Christmas breakfast is enticing enough to make his mouth water.

“Merry Christmas little brother!” A female voice sings, causing Louis to look up. Harry gives an equally delighted exclamation, getting out of his seat to throw his arms around the tall, brunette girl, “Gemma!! Merry X’mas! Come sit with us.” Louis shuffles over to give more space for Gemma, Harry pushed up right against his side.

“Here.” She drops a small gift onto Harry’s hand, neatly wrapped in brown paper with a purple bow on top.

“Has the post come yet?” Harry asks gleefully, dishing himself some bacon once they’ve all greeted each other. He shakes the parcel Gemma had given him, near his ear to guess what it could be. The soft sound of carols sung by the charmed suits of armour floats through the air, making the hall much livelier.

“Nope.” Niall mumbles around a mouthful, “But you’re about to get ‘em now.” The screech of owls follows Niall’s statement. A whole flock of them are flying towards the four tables, all carrying heavy parcels. Louis’ excited at the thought of gifts from his family.

He immediately recognizes Duffer the moment the owl heads towards him at full speed. Duffer’s a largely built owl, brown feathered and manly because he’s got a black streak running from between his eyes to his beak. Louis’ the one who had declared Duffer was manlier than the rest of the owls his family owned. His own owl, Ritchie, is flying right behind Duffer with a smaller package.

Duffer stays behind for a little bit, picking off food from Louis’ plate while he tears open the long, think package. He already guesses what it could be. There’s a note, _Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Lou. Love from all of us_. It reads. He pulls off the brown, crinkly paper to reveal a _Dragonhusk_ , one of the latest and most expensive brooms. He’s chaffed because everyone around the table is gawking at the broom.

“Oh my gosh! Is that the latest broom?!!” Niall almost shouts, stumbling out of his seat to take a closer look.

“It looks pretty.” Louis gapes at Harry’s comment.

“You have got to lessen on the cute compliments H.” Harry blushes and Gemma somehow finds a way to pinch him on the side. “Ouch! That’s not fair, Pinch your brother.”

Harry had received a load of books from his parents; Gemma some Muggle make up, Zayn’s got an outfit he’s been wanting for some time, Liam some very fragile potion making kit which had come through mail instead of owl and Niall had gotten a new mobile phone, something that Muggles use on a daily basis.

After breakfast, they all hurry into the dungeons to get to Zayn’s dorm where they can unwrap their gifts to each other. Louis is baffled that the boys had thought of getting him something too. He had gotten them stuff too, thankfully. He gets an MP3 player from Niall, something to store music in and listen to, a complete set of socks from Zayn because _“You never wear socks and your feet stink.”_ and _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ from Liam. Harry’s gift to him is the last one he opens.

He pulls out a beautiful azure jumper, a gold snitch in the middle of it. The card falls out into the box as soon as Louis pulls the jumper out. He picks it up to read the scribbled note, the familiar handwriting belonging to Harry.

_Knitted this myself. It’s charmed by the way._

_Wishing you a very Merry Christmas from the very bottom of my heart._

_All the Love._

_H. xx_

Louis grins, twirling the small piece of card in his fingers. He turns to address the boy when he finds Harry reading the card attached to the broom, his family had gifted him with. He sees his own gift to Harry, open beside him, a pretty silver bracelet with charms hanging off of it. The charms are mostly animals of all sorts. He coughs, trying to catch Harry’s attention and he does when the boy gives him a once over.

Harry crawls on his knees to where he’s seated, inserting himself right against Louis’ side. “Do you like my gift?” He’s holding the bracelet in his hand, biting his lower lip and well—Louis chuckles and raises the jumper only to find out that the snitch is missing. He gawks. “It’s charmed Lou, did you even read the note?”

“I did. Didn’t expect this though. Think I love it.” He says when he sees the snitch appear back into place. He hugs it to his chest, quirking his lips at Harry grinning. He remembers yesterday when Harry presented him with an envelope, jovial expression alight with his hands clutched behind his back, giddy on his toes. It had been two tickets to The Script concert, apparently an amazing band that Louis would absolutely love. He’d thanked Harry endlessly for the brilliant birthday gift and what was better was that the two of them would be going to the concert in the coming week. He smiles at the memory of him hugging Harry tightly, thanking him over and over again.

Seeing the boy smiling at him now, he pulls the jumper over his head on second thought, wiggling easily into it. “Does it look good on me?” He stands up to do a twirl.

“It does. It’s perfect.” Harry shows both of his thumbs, standing up too. “Do you want to go to the Astronomy tower?”

“Snow gazing again?” He slumps forward.

The boy giggles, shaking his head, “You can’t snow gaze Lou.”

“Can too.”

“Cannot.”

“Can”

“Oi! Shut up you two.” Zayn yells from the bed. He quirks a brow at Louis’ jumper and Louis feels intimidated. He wonders what Harry had given Zayn or vice versa. It’s definitely jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m going to see Chucky this evening.” Harry says once they’re settled against the parapet of the tower, huddled together since it’s relatively very very cold with eggnogs in hand. Louis’ sure he’ll be having a cold by night. They’d left all their gifts, and torn wrapping paper back in Zayn’s room, hopefully he doesn’t grumble about it or mercifully they’ll clean it all up.

“You’re not staying for the feast?” He asks referring to the Christmas feast that begins in the evening. It’s usually the time when everyone feels the festivity and the Great Hall sounds loud with all the Wizard Crackers being pulled and Carols sung louder.

“I will. I meant after. Chucky would love some turkey.”

Louis huffs a laugh and takes a sip of his eggnog which they’d nicked from the kitchen, “Yeah, no kidding what with all the dead ferrets he digests.”

“That’s his natural food.” Harry gives him a cross look.

“It makes you look like an animal murderer. “ Louis argues, “Considering you’re an animal expert too.”

He sees the moment, recognition dawns across Harry’s face. It’s like a light bulb flicking on. “Sometimes you make good points and I hate you.”

“You don’t.” Louis squeezes his shoulder. No one’s outside which leaves the expanse of white snow untouched and spotless, like a freshly made bed.

“Shut up.” Harry elbows him but he’s smiling. “Chucky loves ferrets, besides its Hagrid who gives me the dead ferrets so I’m not the bad guy.”

“Aha.”

They stay at the tower for past twenty minutes, Louis’ sure, until they’ve drained their eggnogs and are on the edge of shivering unconditionally. He places the cup on the wall and cranes to look at Harry only to find him watching him. His stare makes something warm slither in him, hot feeling flush within his body. Harry’s lips look so red and plump and his eyes look dark green which makes Louis want to kiss him. But he can’t. His brain is telling him not to be an arse but his heart is just throbbing.

Yet, it’s Harry who makes the first move. He’s been growing tall over the years, his growth spurt hitting him so suddenly that he’s almost Louis’ height. He circles his hands around Louis’ waist but Louis makes no move at all. He’s immobile to do anything consciously because all he can do is stare and quarrel with his thoughts.

When Harry’s cold, chapped lips touch his, he gasps. He lets him brush their lips together though before he pulls away with widened eyes.

“Lou?” He’s hurt. Oh god, Harry’s hurt and Louis has no idea what he’s supposed to say. But Harry has a boyfriend doesn’t he? Why’d he do it? It makes him wonder whether it’s actually him who made the move. “Louis, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I just thought—never mind.” Harry’s frantic, reaching forward to grab at Louis who’s taking steps backwards. “Please. Sometimes I misunderstand stuff. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No it’s not that.” Louis cuts him off. Harry’s pleading is starting to hurt him too.

“What is it then?” Harry asks in desperation, eyes scrunched in confusion. His hands are still outstretched and so Louis takes them in his own mitten clad ones and holds close.

“I do like you.” He admits, bowing his head so he doesn’t have to look Harry in the eyes nor see his expression. “You have a boyfriend and I can’t—you know—I just it’s not okay and I—“

Harry cuts him short from his misery. “Boyfriend?” There’s confusion laced in the question but Louis doesn’t dare look up.

“Yes.” He nods, “Zayn. You’ve got Zayn and he’s a great guy—“

“Louis!” The authority in his voice is demanding enough to have Louis abruptly looking up. And may he be damned because Harry’s fucking smiling like a lunatic. He keeps shaking his head from side to side as if to make a point but Louis’ not really getting anything here. “Zayn’s not my boyfriend Lou.” He squeezes their hands. “Where’d you even get that idea from?” He fish mouths, thinking of all those times he’d seen Harry peck Zayn on the cheek or calling each other babe and Harry sleeping with Zayn. Isn’t that what couples do?

“But—“He mouths, “But I’ve seen you be all coupley and stuff. So I thought, I thought that you guys might be—you know.”

With a laugh, Harry hides his face in Louis’ chest. He can feel Harry’s breath hit his skin through the material of his clothes. “We’re not a couple.” Harry repeats, firmly, “We’ve always been like that ever since we began Hogwarts together. He’s my best friend. Sometimes all four of us act like we’re together but I’m more of a—“

“Coddling person?” Louis interrupts but he’s beginning to smile too. He wraps his arms around Harry, resting his chin atop his head.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m clingy and stuff so it’s normal for me.”

Louis hums. He’d been such an idiot before. He should’ve realized.

“So you like me?” Harry brings it up. Louis groans but gives in.

“I do.”

“Can I kiss you then?” Harry’s gives him a soft look.

He nods. “Please do.” Louis doesn’t even have to think of closing his eyes when he feels Harry’s lips against his because they already are, from the overwhelming feelings rushing through him. Harry’s breath comes out hot against his mouth, warming them both up, tongue and spit intermingling. It’s like he’s already felt Harry’s lips before, and had lost them, had missed them, waiting for years to feel them again.

-

This time it’s he who wobbles out of the Gryffindor tower at midnight with a blanket wrapped around his body. He’s wearing the jumper Harry had made him. He’s trying to make sense in the dark for the direction to the Slytherin dungeons only by the light at the tip of his wand.

Thankfully he knows the password to the Slytherin common room and he’s stumbling half asleep into the Slytherin dormitories, trying to search for Harry’s familiar bed. He pulls the curtain aside with one hand, the other clutching the tied ends of the blanket and his wand.

“Harry.” He whispers, bending low but it seems the boy is listening to music because he’s got earphones in, similar to the ones Niall had bought Louis. So he pulls out one ear and shakes the boy’s shoulder. “Hazza, wake up.”

Unlike Louis, Harry wakes up much calmly but groggy as he whines and scrubs at his face, squinting in the light of the wand. “What’s it Lou?” His voice sounds raspy and unused.

“Can I sleep here?” Louis asks. He notices the slight shuffling beside Harry’s pillow which turns out to be Snuffles.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry gives him a sleepy smile and moves to the side. “I’m the little spoon though.”

“Okay, alright.” Louis grins, getting under the duvet and whispering _Nox_ so the light goes out. He settles himself to fit around the curve of Harry’s curled body, tucking his knees against Harry’s and throws an arm over his stomach.

“Are you comfortable?”

“More than ever.” Louis hums, “Thank you.”

“You’re always welcome Lou.” He catches the light twinkle in Harry’s eye when he shifts to look at him. Grinning to himself, he inches forward to press a close mouthed kiss to Harry’s chapped lips.

“Good night popkins.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Cuddle me.” Harry grunts.

“I am cuddling you.” Louis retorts, squeezing the boy to make a point, “Besides your cat is scraping my scalp. I’ll be hairless in the morning.”

“Good.”

It feels peaceful to sleep with Harry. They’d only slept once before together and he hadn’t stayed awake for hours at all. His insomnia seems to dissipate with Harry around.

“I used to have a crush on you since fourth year.” Louis confesses as Harry turns back to his side. Harry pauses when he says it and his voice comes out deeper when Louis finally hears what he’d never expected.

“I used to have a crush on you too. Ever since I saw you.”

“Oh.”

“Watched you for years, hoping you’d notice me.”

“And it seems I have.”

“Indeed. And I’m more than happy now.”

“Me too.” _And maybe it’s not a just crush anymore_. He wants to say but he doesn’t.

After a few seconds of silence, Harry holds up an earphone, “Want to listen to some music Lou?”

“Definitely.” He plugs it into his left ear, breathing against Harry’s back.

“Good night Lou.”

“Night bed bug.” He kisses all the way from Harry’s shoulder bone to his neck, dragging his lips against the warm skin. Harry hums in content, pushing back so there’s barely any space between them. It feels like they are one now, after so many years of pining and Rihanna croons _[Dancing in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryz1SoojjXQ)_ softly in the background as they sleep into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Feedback or a lovely comment would be very much appreciated. x


End file.
